Hard Fate
by Starcalista
Summary: Many new students suddenly arrives at Clamp Campus, each with their own secret. Unknown to Nokoru, one of the targets is him, or at least what he has access to. OCNokoruOC, SuohNagisa, AkiraUtako, maybe IdomuOC
1. Of Troubles on the Horizon

Disclaimer: Clamp Campus Detectives in no way whatsoever belongs to me. I mean it's called _Clamp _Campus Detectives, not Starcalista Campus Detectives. I'm only borrowing them for this fic and I'll hopefully return them intact.

A/N: This was first made so long ago after a reviewer of my Nokoru character inflection asked to give Nokoru a love interest or something along those lines. I only typed this out recently and I'm really rusty so forgive me if anythings weird or the flow of sentences doesn't go well together. So without further ado, here's Hard Fate! (don't know why I called it this, but I've never been good in the title department)

Pairings: Nokoru+OC, Suoh+Nagisa, Akira+Utako

* * *

**Hard Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Of Troubles on the Horizon**

"Wait, please! Don't kill me! I promise, next time I'll definitely be successful!" a red-haired woman in her late thirties begged as she was being held against her will to her knees, her arms held by two men across from each other.

"You've been given far too many chances Tokyo! You have failed too many times. Even the boss says he can't tolerate you any longer. This operation is your last blunder." The man across from her says in a voice that could freeze even the warmest of days. He was sitting on the only desk in the room.

"Wait! You know that I'm the only one that has successfully acquired access to the youngest Imonoyama. This time, I'll definitely bring him to you," the woman pleaded.

"Empty promises. It's been six years now since you last succeeded in getting close to him and even then you let him escape. Don't think that we haven't noticed your reluctance to approach him again. You've grown too soft Tokyo. You've been in the organization too long and have grown too comfortable in your position. You've left too many loose ends. It's time to do what we should've done three years ago when you failed that important mission," the man's eyes were filled with disgust even when his voice was completely void of emotions, "Kill her!"

"No – " Anything she was about to say were cut off by the sound of a gun going off, the bullet went through her head, her lifeless body immediately going limp in the hands of the two men that had been holding her, one of the men holding a gun in the hand that wasn't occupied with keeping her still.

"Dump her body and make sure that it looks like a robbing gone wrong. And tell someone to clean this mess up." The man who is obviously in charge directed his request to the man holding a gun. Once the two men were gone with the body and the door to the room closed, a woman that had been leaning against the wall behind the man's desk observing everything silently decides to approach him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Did you really have to kill her here, Berlin? That blood will be a pain in the ass to get out of the floor," she says in an equally emotionless voice as the man's.

"Don't lean on me," the man now known as Berlin says, shoving her off his shoulder. He walked towards his desk chair and sat down properly, his arms leaning on the desk with his chin leaning on his crossed fingers, "Instead of giving me advice on what I should do with my former coworkers, why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me why you're here, London."

The woman, London, seemingly unperturbed just leaned on the table, facing him, deliberately showing off her cleavage. Though, its not like Berlin ever reacted to that kind of show. If she didn't know better, London would think that Berlin is actually gay.

"Nothing important really. That person is just getting impatient and wants to know whats taking so long in completing this simple task."

"It's not as simple as you think. We need the technology and the only one that has it is the Imonoyama Zaibatsu's youngest son, since he is head of their IT and Electrical Engineering Department. Unfortunately, since his two kidnappings eight and six years ago by that careless b*tch, the Imonoyama Zaibatsu has been keeping a very close eye on him. No one has been able to barely come 100 meters, much less apprehend him."

"Well, if she was the only one that managed to get close to him then why did you kill her?"

For a while the man's emotionless eyes just stared at her. Finally after some time that it was apparent that London does not have the ability to read people's mind, specifically his, the man uttered, "Do I really have to answer that? I'm surprised our malevolent leader has even allowed her to live this long. She has made too many mistakes that has cost this organization. Though what surprises me even more is that after her second failed attempt in kidnapping the boy, her picture isn't on every newspaper and tabloid as a fugitive. That one is really lenient on women," then he pauses as if realizing something and froze when he was looking at the woman known as London.

"What? You want me to try to get close to him?" she asks dryly.

"As amusing as it is to see you try and fail, no, that wasn't what I was thinking. Find a female operative the same age as either Imonoyama Nokoru, Takamura Suoh, or Ijyuin Akira. Make sure she has the ability to enter either of their classes and can actually get close to them."

"Hmm...I'm not here to listen to your orders Berlin, but I'll humor you this once," she says heading towards the door. But just as she was about to exit, she pauses looking back towards him, "though I do wonder why you've never tried this before now..."

The man, Berlin glared at her ruthlessly. If looks could kill, London would already be six feet under.

"Ooooh...scary...you should get the cleaning crew to quickly clean that up, it's starting to stink." she laughs as the door closes behind her, either because of his glare or the fact that his office would smell like hell because of his own decision, only she would know.

* * *

~Hard Fate~

* * *

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the leaves are green, and sounds of laughter could be heard from students all over Clamp Campus, but what 17-year-old Imonoyama Nokoru could not understand was why he was spending this beautiful afternoon indoors. But as he felt Takamura Suoh's glare poking him on the back of his head, he remembered. Sighing, he looks towards the extremely tall pile of paperwork beside his desk. He admits that he has been neglecting doing them this past week, but its no reason to lock him indoors, he thought to himself forlornly, especially since he's now much more responsible than he had been when he was the elementary division student council president. Usually, he would do the paperwork willingly without Suoh having to nag so much, even though he still hates them with a passion, but he would still sometimes purposely wait until Suoh gets on his back before doing them, if not to annoy him then for old times sake. After all, Suoh should still be kept on his toes. His mischievous side is one of the things that he is sure will never change, no matter what Suoh or Akira does to try to stop that side of him from coming out.

But change, no matter how much you don't want it to happen, is inevitable as time goes by. With time, humans will always change no matter how miniscule. Be it age, body structure, hair, or sometimes even personality. Nokoru himself has grown taller and broader over the years, though Suoh is taller than him by a few centis. While Akira is almost the same height as him. And as for a life changing experience? Thank goodness that after the Idomu fiasco back in the sixth grade, there has been no really life threatening ones as close as that, despite his side job as a detective that will do anything in his power for the happiness of the maidens in the world. Though there were a few kidnapping attempts. Oh, and lets not forget that assassination attempt. Well, he guesses that there were more life threatening experiences then he would like but at least those times, no one else besides him was targeted and got seriously hurt.

But even though Nokoru was one that would welcome change, there is one change that has become quite a disappointment. Nowadays Suoh and Akira are both such a bore. Whenever he teases them about their relationship with their respective 'wives', he never gets the cute reactions from them anymore as when they were in elementary or junior high. Though they still blush, but never to the point of tripping over their own feet. The wives? Of course they are Nagisa-san and Utako-san. Surprisingly, their love is one of the things that he's glad didn't change throughout the years. He really love seeing them together, even though sometimes he would feel lonely, being the fifth wheel and all. But it's alright, the three of them are still together, still best friends, still in the student council together and still together solving the cases here and there that comes their way as the Clamp Campus Detectives, which the primary objective is still helping any damsel in distress.

Though there is one change in their group dynamic. Yudaiji Idomu had came back to Japan two years ago, no longer able to get away from his responsibilities as the sole heir of the Yudaiji Zaibatsu, and after much consideration was allowed to attend Clamp Campus by the Rijichou, even though the first year had been probationary. Nokoru himself had been ecstatic since he gained another best friend that was close by, especially one that he doesn't have to constantly worry as Idomu's martial arts is not to be taken lightly. Sure, after Idomu had gone to the U.S. to study they had kept in touch but it wasn't the same. In contrast though, Suoh and Akira had been wary, the reason was obvious ~ because before, Idomu had tried to hurt Nagisa and Utako - twice. But with time and Nokoru's persistence, the three soon warmed up to each other. It's a pity though that Idomu refused a position in the student council, though he does help in the CCD cases.

Another thing that hasn't change is that among the four, he is still the only one that is single ~ as Suoh is with Nagisa and Akira is with Utako, and even Idomu has had a few girlfriends in the past ~ and it would stay that way if he has anything to say about it. For no fair lady should ever be exposed to his dangerous world. Besides, he is a ladies man, one that will do everything in his power to ensure the happiness of all beautiful maidens far and near, so he cannot be tied down to just one lady.

As Nokoru was in his own thoughts while doing his paperwork on autopilot, the door to the High School Division Student Council Room opened making him lift his head and saw Ijyuin Akira come in, the third and last member of their Student Council. But something was different about him, he wasn't just his usual bubbly self, he was totally excited about something that he's practically jumping off the balls of his feet.

"What is it Akira?" Suoh asks, voicing his own unasked thought. Of course, after being friends for so many years, it only seemed natural that Akira and Suoh starts calling each other by their given name. Though sadly, they still call him by his title, 'Kaichou', though he guesses that's normal since throughout the years they have always been working together in the student council.

"Suoh-sempai! Kaichou! Guess what? There's a new student in my class!"

Oh, no wonder he's excited. It is rare for Clamp Campus to have a transfer student this late in the semester and in high school too, especially for the Z classes. Usually, students are accepted in Clamp Campus since they were at least in Primary School, though some special cases gets accepted when they are older, but these cases are still very rare. But wait, "What? A new student? How come I wasn't informed about it?" he wonders out loud.

He almost regretted saying that because immediately, Suoh's eyes coldly glares at him. "Because, Kaichou, the paperwork concerning her entrance is in that stack you have been neglecting to do this past week." Suoh berrates him, "There was a notice from the Rijichou a few days ago informing us her class, her grades and any other school related activities."

Nokoru could only sweatdrop at Suoh's berrating tone as he starts looking for the paperwork in question. It turns out to be quite hard to find it without toppling the whole tower.

"You knew Suoh-sempai? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't really check what class she would be in. I only saw that she was in your year, Akira but I would never have thought that she would be in class Z. I have never heard two students transferring to the Z class in one year."

"Ah yes, there was also a transfer student in Kaichou's class in the beginning of the year, right?" Akira asks, turning his attention to him who was still busy searching for the aforementioned paper.

"Yeah, Sakurai Hinano talented in singing and ballet. Has average Class Z grades. Very outgoing and loves to flirt," Nokoru answers automatically, distracted with searching for that elusive file. He wonders again why exactly haven't they made everything electronic? Clamp Campus had been one of the leading organizations in using electronic devices but for paperwork that needs signature and stamp they still use hard copy. For one thing it would give him much less work and it would be much better for his poor hand if every document was made into e-documents, all he'd need to do is copy and paste his signature and stamp. But of course, the answer to that why has always been because the Rijichou loves it like this. "Ah ha! Here it is!" he exclaims triumphly, finally finding the bounded together biography under the stacks of other paperwork, then realizing both Suoh and Akira looking oddly at him, he asks, "What?"

"Loves to flirt?" Suoh asks incredulously.

"Ah yeah, since she entered, I think she's flirted with every male in my year and dated half of them, and its not even the end of her first semester yet. But because of her attitude it seems that she has gained the ire of a few of my female classmates. So, Minamiya Seina?" he asks, showing the photograph to Akira.

"Yup! That's her!" Akira confirms.

"Hoooh...got into the Z class with a scholarship on her ice skating talents. Wow, it says here that she was the runner-up for the youth Olympics. Let's see...she was able to ace the entrance test, thus earning a position in the Z class and her last school...was in France?" Nokoru reads with Suoh and Akira looking at the file from behind his seat.

"Yep, Seina-san is really amazing! Even though she has lived almost all her life in France, her Japanese is really good. Besides that she is also fluent in English, Spanish, Italian and oddly Indonesian. she transferred here with her little sister. She said that she wanted to try to be independent from her parents, which is why she applied for the Clamp Campus Scholarship. After being accepted, she with her sister tagging along for the ride, moved to an apartment just outside Campus grounds. Her sister also applied here after though she is still in the middle of her application tests."

For a few moments Nokoru and Suoh both just blinks at Akira's ecstatic face, astonished at all the information Akira just spouted at the top of his head. Besides that, they were surprised that Akira was already calling the new student he just met today by her first name.

"Seina-san? And Akira, how did you know all that?" Suoh asks.

"And some of what you said aren't even on this file on her." Nokoru continues.

Akira blushes, "Oh, well, she was assigned to a seat next to me and we became fast friends and asked everyone in class to just call her by her given name. I think the both of you would also like her. She didn't even get mad from the many questions my classmates were firing at her and everyone had so many questions, since it is sort of weird for her to be transferring this late in the semester. I mean, there's less than a month left to End of Semester tests!"

"Heeeh…then I wonder if she'd mind meeting us then?" Nokoru asks mischievously.

"Kaichou!" Suoh shouts at the same time as Akira replies happily, "I'm sure she would love to meet you guys!"

"Great Akira! What's wrong Suoh? Wouldn't you like to meet the girl that just might be the competition for Ohkawa-kaichou for the affection of Akira-kun?"

"Wh…what?!" Akira asks, aghast, "There's nothing at all like that between me and Seina-san! My only love is….is…." Akira suddenly stops, his face redder than a tomato, unable to utter the name, suddenly realizing just how embarrassing it is what he was about to say to them.

Nokoru, immediately grasping the chance, asks with his cheshire cat smile wide over his face, "Oh? Who is it Akira-kun?"

Akira could only open and close his mouth like a fish in reply.

"Stop it Kaichou, Akira can't even utter a single word anymore." Suoh speaks up, making Nokoru's attention shift to him. A Cheshire cat smile immediately blooming on his face.

"…Suoh… I hear that you have a date with Nagisa-chan tonight. Would you like me to chaperone?" He ask with an angel-like smile on his face. He just loves teasing his kohais. The reaction was immediate. Suoh's face became an equal tomato red, though maybe not as red as Akira's currently is.

"…Stop it Kaichou…" Suoh manages to say without stuttering.

"Aaaah…you're no fun Suoh…"

Suoh clears his throat, trying to regain his composure. "Besides, instead of trying to embarrass us, don't you have paperwork to get to? You have to finish them by today if you want to go anywhere else." He says in a stern voice.

"Hai…hai…" Nokoru sweatdropped.

"Waaa…Suoh-sempai really is great!" Akira said clapping, regaining his exuberant demeanor, now that the attention was off him and his relationship…or is it relationships?

"Akira, whose side are you on anyway?" Nokoru asks, pouting, as he starts doing his paperwork once again.

Akira only laughs.

* * *

つずく (TBC)

* * *

EndNote: End of first chapter. Btw, did anyone guess who the red-haired woman in the beginning was? I think it was obvious, so for those who liked her, sorry I killed her off. Anyway, I plan to update weekly if possible but lets just see. Please review. C&C are greatly appreciated ^_^

Japanese Glossary:

Kaichou: president

Rijichou: board chairman, or in this case the school principal

Hai: yes


	2. Of New Students and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: The usual. CCD doesn't belong to me, only the original characters in this story are mine and there will be plenty.

A/N: So sorry for the late update. It seems that a weekly schedule would be too much after being inactive for so long. So I'll try to keep a monthly update. Here's the next chapter. It will still be boring until the next few chapters but the pace should pick up by the end of next chapter and Idomu makes an appearance!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Of New Students & Misunderstandings**

* * *

That night Nokoru finds himself alone in the student council room. Suoh already departed to meet up with Nagisa, while Akira had gone home to cook for his mothers. He himself should've already gone home as well since tonight there would be a special dinner at home as his brothers and sisters would all be home. It would be a really rare event for all the Imonoyama children to be gathered under one roof since the age difference from him to his oldest brother was quite large that even before he was born, Yaten-nii-sama had already left the house to train as the heir of the Imonoyama Zaibatsu. But there was something that was stopping him from going home, what he was still not sure.

Suddenly he spotted something in the distance as he was looking outside the window. There, in the trees several metres across from him was a young woman crying. Finding the agility and strength he gets whenever a damsel in distress is involved, Nokoru quickly jumps out the window and runs as fast as he can to just below the DID was residing.

"My fair lady," Nokoru spoke up, a bit out of breath, making the lady in question notice him and face downwards thus making Nokoru realize that she has stopped crying. "I notice that you were crying a few minutes ago, may I ask what the problem is? Maybe I can help."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't crying!" the lady said a little too quickly as she carefully climbs down the tree, her eyes scrutinizing him. "Besides, from where did you see me anyway? There was noone around here a few minutes ago."

"I saw you from the student council room window a few miles from here," Nokoru replies, finally getting a good look at the girl as she arrives on the ground. She seems familiar but Nokoru was sure that he has never seen the girl. He would remember if he had saw her before. She was much shorter than him, not even coming up to his chest and looks to be in her 12th or 13th year, which means she would either be in the elementary or middle school division. Her long brown hair is tied in a ponytail and now that he looks closely, her eyes were almost as blue as his. Even so, if she had gone to school here, he would know exactly who she was, so either she's a family member of a student here or she just transferred.

"What?" she asks, a bit dumbfounded, then as if getting back her wits, she immediately continued, "You're really the smooth talker type, aren't you? Because there is no way you'd be able to see me from that far in this darkness." She laughs.

Of course, as usual she wouldn't believe him and would think that he was just joking. But even so, Nokoru doesn't bother to correct her and just waits patiently for her to confide in him. He knows that he has a way with girls and as long as he is patient, they would usually tell him so that he could help them. And right on cue, the young girl talks, "Anyway, I was crying because I was happy, so I don't have any problems, which means you can just go now and leave me alone."

"Really? I thought you said that you weren't crying before?"

"Wh…what?" the girl asks, immediately blushing, seeming to realize her blunder. "Uh…uhm…"

"Its alright," Nokoru says, smiling, finding her expression cute. "I won't ask if you don't want to share, but just know that the Clamp Campus Detectives is always here if you need help with any problem at all." Just then Nokoru realizes why she seems familiar. She looks a bit similar to the girl in the photo he saw just that afternoon, though there were notable differences. So perhaps this is the sister that Akira was talking about?

"Clamp Campus Detectives? What's that?" the girl asks, breaking him from his sudden realization.

"Ah…yes…you're new to this campus so perhaps you haven't heard of us. My name is Imonoyama Nokoru and with my two close friends at the High School Division Student Council, the secretary Takamura Suoh and the treasurer Ijyuin Akira, we make up the Clamp Campus Detectives and whenever you have trouble or a case that needs solving, you can always come to us and we'd gladly help."

"Hoooh…neat. I didn't know there was a detective agency in this school. Wait a minute, how did you know I was new here?"

"You are related to Minamiya Seina, are you not? She had just transferred to Akira's class today."

"You know Seina-nee?!"

"Just from Akira."

"Then how would you know what she looks like?" she asks, suspicious.

"All transfer students profiles of the high school division are sent to me since I am the president of the high school division student council."

"Oh. And you knew I'm her sister just from her profile? Coz from what people say, Seina-nee and I aren't really alike."

Nokoru noted there was an obvious bitter tone at the end of that sentence. Maybe that was why she was crying here in the middle of the woods instead of at home? If it has something to do with her older sister, she might not want to be near her at the moment. But before Nokoru could answer her question or even reasure her, another voice cut in.

"Kyoko! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Why did you run off from the room like that?"

The both of them look towards where the voice was coming from and there from within the darkness, the figure of a young woman appears like a specter. Speak of the devil. This time, this girl is definitely the one in the picture that he had just saw that afternoon. Like her sister, she also has brown hair and blue eyes, though her hair is lighter and is currently tied in a braid down her back. He doesn't understand how people can say that the sisters don't look alike when he can spot the obvious similarities. At that moment, the young woman suddenly realizes that her sister was talking to someone, namely him.

"Who are you?" she asks suspiciously, immediately stepping in between her sister and him, as if wanting to protect her from him. But before Nokoru could properly introduce himself to remove the obvious misunderstanding she had assumed, Seina turns towards her sister whom Nokoru now knows as Minamiya Kyoko. "I've told you many times not to speak to suspicious people! Lets go!" Then she turns towards Nokoru, "Leave us alone please." And with that she left, dragging the protesting Kyoko behind her, leaving Nokoru to stare speechless after them.

After a moment, he got back his bearings. "Hmm…that was the first time I've ever been seen as a suspicious person in my own school." He laughs to himself.

* * *

~Hard Fate~

* * *

Minamiya Seina sighs as Minamiya Kyoko slams the door open, barging into their small appartment on the outskirts of Clamp Campus. Clamp Campus does provide housing in the vicinity of the school-like city. There are dormitories, appartments and even small houses. Unfortunately, they are not a part of the scholarship that Seina had obtained and their prices are not really cheap. Which is why, they had opted to rent a small, cheap appartment outside of campus. Besides, by living outside of the campus, the both of them are able to socialize with others and not limited to those that goes to the school. Seina thinks that Kyoko also prefers it this way since it would be easier for her to see her boyfriend since it's hard to get in Clamp when you are not part of that community.

"Kyoko, what would you like to have for dinner?" She asks, going into the kitchen part that is divided from the living room/dining room by a counter. Peeking over the counter at Kyoko who had just dumped herself on the sofa and turned on the television, Seina bit back another sigh. It seems that once again she had done something to upset her sister. So she decides to just let her younger sister cool off a bit and start making something from whatever they have in the fridge. She wonders what she had done this time. Is it because she had dragged her from the young man from before? But it didn't seem that Kyoko even knew him and you can't ever be too careful especially since they are two young girls that are living alone in a foreign country. It has been almost 10 years since either of them has sat foot here and so many things has changed. But then again, even before she had dragged her off, Kyoko had suddenly stormed out of the classroom when they were discussing her admission.

Before she knows it, dinner is ready and it is time to confront her sister. Placing the two bowls of rice and the chicken and vegetable stirfries on the dining table, she calls out to Kyoko, "Dinner's ready!"

For a moment, it seems that Kyoko was once again going to ignore her. But then she huffs and gets up and sits down at the dining table across from Seina. They start eating silently, until Seina couldn't take it anymore and had to break the tense silence between them.

"Kyoko-chan, did I do something to upset you?" Seina watches her sister carefully as Kyoko bites her lip, seeming to be contemplating something, "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you from that man before. But we can't be too careful, you know? We don't really know anyone here since its been so long."

"It's not that. Besides, that guy wasn't anyone suspicious. You said so yourself, didn't you? Clamp Campus' security is top-notch so there's no way some unknown outsider could get in. That guy's the president of the High School Division Student Council."

"Wait a sec. That guy was Imonoyama Nokoru?!" Seina was shocked. That was him? She didn't even recognize him! And now that she thinks about it…she had just dissed her student council president! Oh no…what will become of her scholarship now?

"You didn't know? I thought he's really famous?"

"He is. But… I've never seen what he looks like. I just know him from rumors since it seems that everyone from kindergarten to university admires him, even the lady selling bread." She feels a little guilty lying a little to her sister. But that wasn't what they were talking about so Seina changes back to the topic at hand. "Okay, so if it wasn't me dragging you off, then what did I do this time?"

For a while only the sound of their utensils as they eat could be heard as Seina watches Kyoko. Though Seina could guess what Kyoko's problem is, she would prefer if Kyoko was the one to bring it up. The two sisters have always been close and usually Kyoko would never hold back any of her complaints. But there was one thing that Kyoko has always despised and she has always been reluctant to tell Seina of that. Other people comparing Kyoko to her.

But since it seems that Kyoko would never broach the subject unless she brings it up, Seina did just that, "Is it about what the teacher said before?"

Really, Kyoko didn't need to look so surprised. They have always been able to read each other.

"Do you remember Sei-nii-sama?" Seina suddenly asks, making Kyoko taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

"You know I don't," Kyoko replies dryly, "I was barely three years old when we got separated from him."

Seina laughs, "Yeah, I guess so. But you know, back then I sometimes really hated him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I was always compared to him. You know, Sei-nii-sama was this perfect genius. He excels at school without even trying. He was active in more sports than you can count on one hand. Plus he was our parents little angel and he could do no wrong in their eyes. But one day, he made me realize something. We are our own person and each of us is unique. Just do what you like and do your best in it. Never mind about what other people think of you." She smiles gently at her younger sister, "You know you have your own talents, Kyoko. I would never be able to draw or paint as good as you, and I would never be able to make dresses as beautiful. Just try to focus more, instead of thinking about your boyfriend all the time."

She ends her monologue with a little teasing.

"Well, at least I have a boyfriend, unlike someone who has been single for as long as I can remember." Kyoko teases back, a playful smile finally back on her face.

"Hey!" Seina protests, though the smile on her face shows that she's just glad that the Kyoko she knows and loves is back to her usual self.

* * *

~Hard Fate~

* * *

The next day in the chemistry lab before class, Nokoru finds himself conversing with a few of his female classmates around his lab table as they were waiting for the teacher to come when the newest addition to his class, Sakurai Hinano suddenly approaches him and asks, "Nokoru-kun, would you like to be lab partners for today?"

Behind her, the other girls of his class were glaring daggers at her back that he is surprised she doesn't feel uncomfortable from the killing intent. Even the ones that he was conversing with seemed to become uncomfortable. He could guess why. It is nearing the ending of her first semester so he is sure that they have informed her of the pact they made amongst themselves, that no females would be his partner either in labs or projects unless he asks them first (of course this is made without him knowing, but he always have a way of gaining information, if not, he would be a very bad detective indeed). But of course, she would totally ignore it, with how she was behaving these past few weeks it seems it is now his turn to become her target like all the other boys she has dated this past semester. He sighs inwardly. He had been hoping that he won't become one as he knows that there is no way that he would date her and no matter how he treasures a lady's happiness, he would treasure their safety first and foremost.

"I'm very sorry, Sakurai-san. But I'm afraid I've already promised Idomu-kun to be his partner." He says, smiling apologetically feeling real regret that he has to dissapoint a lady, though there is a small part of him that felt relief Idomu has always been his partner since he returned.

"It's Hi-na-no. Hi-na-no. How…" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Sugiyama-sensei coming in and instructing everyone to go sit down. Right on time. Idomu who had been conversing with someone a few seats away also sits down in the seat next to him but accompanied by giving a look directed at him.

As the teacher starts the usual lecture before they do their practical work, he whispers to Idomu, "What?"

"Why don't you go and just give her a date? You notice how she is right? After a date, she'll lose interest in you."

"Even so, I don't think that's an appropriate way to treat a lady. Besides, you know how dangerous it is to be seen alone with me."

"Then just stay in campus for the date. Come on Nokoru, are you saying you'll never go on a date your whole life?"

"Why are you giving me the third degree anyway? It's not like you have a girlfriend."

"I just broke up two months ago remember?"

"Ah yeah, sorry."

Idomu just shrugs in answer as if its not a big deal. "Okay if you don't want to date her fine. But what will you do if you find that one in a million chance coming true, meeting someone that you actually love?"

Nokoru stays silent for a while, appearing as if listening to the teacher's lecture.

"Of course, I'll treat her as I do any other lady."

"What? Treat her with respect, prioritize her happiness but always keep her at an arms distance?" he whispers dryly, "Then what if she loves you back? Will you push her away or actually be a man?"

"I already told you what I will do," Nokoru sighs.

"Imonoyama, Yudaiji, is there something wrong with my lesson?"

"No sensei," they answer together, as if orchestrated.

"Very well then, Imonoyama, solve this question." Usually most teachers would avoid asking him to answer questions for two reasons, the first as he was a part of the Imonoyama family (even though his family asks that teachers would treat him without discrimination, unconsciously, they would still treat him as such), the second, though he would not usually brag, he knows that he is quite smart (understatement of the century) thanks to his eidetic memory. But it is different for Sugiyama-sensei especially, it is exactly because he is the son of the Imonoyama Zaibatsu, that he would ask him questions, hoping to catch him off guard. Though since Idomu came to this school other teachers have also started asking him and his friend questions, because since then, they had taken the habit of whispering to each other in class. Before that he had no friends close enough that he'd talk to them by disrupting the class. Plus he wouldn't usually be so disrespectful to the teachers as to ignore their teachings.

"Its 2Cr(OH)3 + 10OH- + 3Br2 ..-.. 2CrO42- + 8H20 + 6Br-"

Hearing his fast and correct answer he sees that he is making the teacher frustrated. He just shrugs it off, Sugiyama-sensei should be used to this by now. So far there has been no questions he asks that he couldn't answer a beat later.

"Yudaiji, answer the next question,"

"Hold on a second." He says, scribbling furiously in his notebook, and after a moment, he answers, "The answer is 5HC00H +2MnO4- + 6H+ ..-.. 5CO2 + 2Mn2 + 8H2O."

"…Both correct…" Sugiyama-sensei grumbles, "Don't let me catch you disrupting class again,"

"Hai…" Here they are already almost finish with high school but they are still treated like children when in class. He smiles at Idomu at the irony. Though to his surprise it seems that he interpreted the smile differently because he immediately whispers to him, "Well, excuse me, but not everyone is such a genius that they can solve a complicated redox equation with just one look."

In reply, he just smiles at him, not taking offense. "But you still solved it in record time. Most would take longer than that to solve it. So you're quite impressive yourself. Especially since chemistry isn't one of your strong suits."

Idomu only grumbles to himself though Nokoru could see that he was embarrassed at the compliment. Nokoru laughs quitely to himself. Really, his friends are just so cute. And so fun to tease.

* * *

~Hard Fate~

* * *

つずく

End note: Please review. You know you want to. ;)


End file.
